Some Things Best Forgotten
by Vampirerex1
Summary: "I used to think that maybe I'd found my place in the world, my little niche, a place that I could call home, where I belonged…" Sapphire's life has been turned upside down and inside out, will she be able to make it up to the two boys who love her? Rated T for now, but rating may change. first one so please be nice? R&R Raph/OC/Leo. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One: Reminicing

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Cartoons – Ninja Turtles  
Disclaimer: I don't own Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey or any other character in TMNT. I just own Sapphire and her sister Sophia as well as the parents and grandparents.  
Genre(s): Romance/  
Pairing(s): Raphael/OC/Leonardo  
Rating for chapter: T  
Summary: "I used to think that maybe I'd found my place in the world, my little niche, a place that I could call home, where I belonged…" Sapphire's life has been turned upside down and inside out, will she be able to make it up to the two boys who love her?  
Title: Some things best forgotten  
Warning(s): None.  
Notes: _Italics -_ story , Normal font - Narration, **Bold - **Flashback.

Chapter One: Reminiscing

I used to think that maybe I'd found my place in the world, my little niche, a place that I could call home, where I belonged; but now I don't know what to think. Since that day, I've had my life turned upside down and inside out. I guess you're wondering what the hell this crazy woman is on about. Well…if you really want to know, I'll tell you. My story begins when I moved to Manhattan Eighteen years ago.

My parents weren't very wealthy people, they didn't have that much money to buy food and only had a one bedroom flat to live in, but what they did have was each other and when my mother found out that she was pregnant with me, both of my parents were thrilled and upset.

_"Don't you think this is great news Stan?" Mrs James asked._

_Stan James looked at the woman and gave a little smile, walking up to her and putting a hand on her still flat stomach._

_"Of course I do Sarah; but...how will we feed a child when we can't hardly feed ourselves?" He asked._

_Sarah looked down to her stomach and put her hand on her husband's hand, her simple wedding band almost glowing on the almost pale skin of its wearer._

_"We'll find a way to manage; we'll have to" she replied._

_Stan smiled and pressed a kiss to Sarah's cheek._

They were thrilled because my mother had always wanted children, but they were upset because they didn't have enough money to feed themselves as it was, let alone having to feed a child. But they decided to keep me anyway, my mother had told my father that she would happily cut down her meals to feed me and my father agreed.

_"It's for the best Stan; we can live like this until one of us can find a good paying job" Sarah said._

_Stan smiled and put his hand on the head of the child that was in his wife's arms._

_"If Sarah, if one of us can find a good paying job, you know what the economy is like now-a-days; you'd be lucky to find even a low rate job" he said._

_Sarah smiled sadly and put her head on his chest._

_"We'll have to look Stan; Sapphire's our main priority right now" she stated._

_Mr. James agreed and put his arms around both his wife and his newborn daughter._

_"We'll sort something out" he promised._

So for two years, my mother and my father ate less to feed me and keep me healthy. I started going to kindergarten and making friends; but then my mother found out that she was pregnant yet again.

_"Feeding one child is hard enough Sarah; I'm not bringing in enough money to feed a family of three let alone four" Stan said._

_Sarah nodded and then looked down to her once again budding stomach and she gave a little sigh._

_"I know what we can do, but it'll mean giving Sapphire up to your mother and father" she stated._

_Stan sighed and gave Sarah a pleading look; but they knew that it was something they would have to do._

So when my little sister Sophia was born, I was sent to live with my grandparents. My grandparents lived in Manhattan so my parents had to save up money to get me a passport so that I could get on a plane to go to my grandparents. Once I got on the plane, I was given a book and was looked after very well once my grandmother came over to come with me.

_"Are you excited Sapphire?" The elderly woman asked._

_Looking up to her; the young girl didn't say anything, she just looked back down to the book she had brought with her and continued to scribble in it. The elderly woman gave a small sigh and looked out of the window._

I hadn't wanted to leave my parents, but it was a necessity simply because, my mother and father had to feed my little sister. It was hard, learning to live without my birth parents, but after a year, I got used to it and settled down in my new home and my new school. Even with my grandparents, it wasn't always easy; instead of doing what a normal child did in Manhattan, I was told that I had to stay indoors in the evenings because there was a group of nasty people who were around the city. I also had to have my grandparents walk me to school.

_"Have a good day in school Sapphire; and please don't get into any fights" Ethel said._

_Sapphire looked up to her grandmother and nodded, walking into school with a red backpack on her back and in her school uniform; walking into the playground just as the school bell rang. Sapphire then ran with the other children into the building and into class._

This happened until I was sixteen; I was out late because I had stayed at school to do some of my judo work; yes I used to do judo at school. So I was walking home and I got pulled into an alley; of course, as soon as that happened everything that I had learned flew out of my head and I was left motionless. Scared to death in front of a group of four or five men, with no way of escape.

_"Heh; and you said that she'd been learning Judo" one man said._

_The others laughed and the man who had just spoke grabbed Sapphire by the face and made her look into his eyes._

_"We're gonna have some fun with you" he said._

I screamed out and kicked and struggled, but then I froze when I felt a knife at my throat. Tears were running down my face and I was begging for my life, but the man who had the knife at my throat was just laughing as were his friends at the way I was begging, making me cry even more because I knew that the guy was going to do something horrible then kill me.

_"Now, now sweetheart; that wasn't very nice" the man said._

_The other men laughed and mumbled amongst themselves as the main one grabbed Sapphire's face again._

_"You're in trouble now princess" he growled._

Just as I thought that I was gonna be killed, the pressure from the knife against my neck was gone and I heard a load of grunting. I turned around and saw the bloke who had hold of me was on the floor and out cold as well as his friends and there were four figures stood over them. Yes; I was still so scared that I still couldn't move, but these four had just saved my life and I couldn't even speak.

_She just stood there, looking at the four figures, not moving except from the shaking movements her body made. Adrenaline was pumping through her body, but she couldn't do anything except stand there and stare._

_"You aright kid?" One asked._

_Sapphire just nodded and continued to stare at the four figures who had just given her a second chance, if she could've, she would've run away from this alley and straight home, but...her legs wouldn't cooperate with what she was telling them._

_"Where do you live dudette?" Another asked._

_She looked at the one who spoke and managed to get her arm to comply with what she asked it to do and she pointed down the road. She was still unable to speak and as she pointed down the street, her hand and arm were shaking. All four of the guys nodded and then three of them disappeared leaving one standing there._

_"We'll escort you home; but you shouldn't be out here this late at night" he said._

I had given a little and turned around almost robot-like, beginning to walk towards home. Once I got there, I walked up the steps and then turned around, looking around for the guys and then I spotted all four of the figures on a roof, before I opened the door and walked inside. I remember briefly wondering how they got up there and how they were so quiet that I hadn't heard them following me; but that had all been pushed to the back of my mind when I saw my grandmother.

_Ethel James was stood with her hands on her hips looking at the Sixteen-year-old girl who had just walked through the door._

_"Sapphire; where have you been, it's late"_ _Ethel said._

_Sapphire looked at her and gave a shaky smile before feeling more tears running down her face. _

I remember feeling so ashamed of what had happened and feeling embarrassed about crying in front of my grandmother.

_"I was a-attacked a-a-and I-I-I j-just fr-froze" she stuttered._

_ Ethel pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair and cooing calming things to her as she cried into her chest._

_"Wh-what's t-the p-point of me doing j-judo i-if I c-can't even d-d-defend myself?" She cried._

_Ethel just stood there and her hand stopped stroking Sapphire's hair as she contemplated the answer._

_"Sometimes Sapphy; sometimes even the bravest of people freeze up when they're faced with a situation like you've just been in; it doesn't matter if you've been taught how to defend yourself or not, when you experience the level of panic you have, it all flies out of the window" she said._

I remember how I still cried and how embarrassed I felt for what had happened as well as for crying like this. But after that day; I vowed to make myself stronger, to be braver and I vowed never to freeze up like that again.

**_~TMNT~_**

**_A/N: Alright; this is my first TMNT fanfiction, it will be told from my OC's POV and hopefully this will be the first installment in a 'Some things best...' series. If this story takes off, then I probably will do a sequel and so on. So...I hope this first chapter is alright, not far fetched or anything. I tried to put myself in that situation, the situation of having been attacked by a group of guys and then saved by four more guys and how I would feel about that, how I would react to it and act in that situation. So I hope you enjoy the format of the story, and that it is a little different than what you've read before._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting One Of My Saviours

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Cartoons – Ninja Turtles  
Disclaimer: I don't own Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey or any other character in TMNT. I just own Sapphire and her sister Sophia as well as the parents and grandparents.  
Genre(s): Romance/  
Pairing(s): Raphael/OC/Leonardo  
Rating for chapter: T  
Summary: "I used to think that maybe I'd found my place in the world, my little niche, a place that I could call home, where I belonged…" Sapphire's life has been turned upside down and inside out, will she be able to make it up to the two boys who love her?  
Title: Some things best forgotten  
Warning(s): None.  
Notes: _Italics -_ story , Normal font - Narration, **Bold - **Flashback.

Chapter Two: Meeting one of my saviours.

For over a year I trained as hard as I could to make myself better so that if I was attacked again, I wouldn't freeze up like I did last time. I had found and asked a wise old man who had known my grandmother and who knew the art of ninjutsu to teach me, he was from Japan and had been taught it himself when he was younger.

_"Why do you wish to learn the way of the ninja young one?" The elderly man asked._

_Sapphire looked up at him her brown hair tied back in a ponytail and her green eyes were sparkling._

_"Because I want to get stronger and learn to defend myself properly" she replied._

_The elderly man nodded and told her to kneel in front of him; Sapphire did as she was told and knelt in front of the old man._

_"This will not be easy; you will experience pain like you have never felt before, you will bleed a lot, sweat a lot and there will be tears on your behalf. This will not come to you straight away, even the best ninjutsu artists take years to perfect their stances, their moves and their stamina level" he said._

_Sapphire nodded and bowed her head._

_"I understand" she stated._

_The elderly man nodded and then stood._

_"From now on you will refer to me as Master Daichi or Daichi-Sensei is that understood?" He asked._

_Sapphire nodded again._

_"Yes Daichi-Sensei" she replied._

I continued to train as hard as I could, pushing myself to and past my limit; sometimes even making myself ill from exertion and fatigue of both training and going to school. But even though I was so tired and sore; I still trained and did everything I could.

_"You are doing well young one. But though your diligence is admirable; you have your limits" Daichi said._

_Sapphire looked up at him from the dummy she was practicing her moves on, sweat covering her face, neck and soaking through her shirt._

_"I can't know them" she said._

_Daichi looked at her and sighed; this young woman was pushing herself too far, but he understood why she was doing it._

Getting stronger and learning how to defend myself was easy by the standards of building up my courage. Daichi-Sensei taught me to stay strong when I was faced with the situation of a group of men with ill intent; but for the first few tries, I froze up, unable to move, unable to speak and unable to do anything except stand there and shake with fear.

_"You must learn to control your fear and use it to motivate yourself" Daichi said._

_Sapphire stood there, shaking still before she looked up at her sensei._

_"I-I-I can't" she stated._

_Daichi's eyes narrowed._

_"Nonsense! You must learn Sapphire!" He chastised._

For months I worked on using my fear to my advantage, letting the adrenaline build up and using it for great bursts of speed and to block out the pain of being struck several times in different places. After a while though, it was beginning to get easier and easier to block out the fear and find the courage.

_"You are doing well young one; your confidence is growing" __Daichi stated._

_Sapphire stood straight and bent at the waist as she bowed to her sensei._

_"Thank you Daichi-Sensei" she said._

_Daichi smiled and put his hand on her shoulder._

He was proud of how far I had come since I first started my training; I was more confident in myself and what I could do. But the real test would be when I went back to school and had to stay late to do some work.

_"Well, well...look what we have here boys" a man said._

_Sapphire continued to walk; ignoring the men and speeding up a little._

_"Hey, ain't that the girl from last time boss?" Another asked._

_There was some laughing and Sapphire sped up her pace a little more._

_"Yeah that's her alright...lets get her!" The man shouted._

_Sapphire looked behind her to see the men running after her and broke into a run herself. _

I had to call upon what I'd learned with Daichi-Sensei to get myself to keep running; I was scared still and I hated the feeling of fear that welled up in my stomach as I ran from the guys.

_The men were loud behind her and she was running as fast as she could until one of the men caught up with her and tackled her to the ground._

_"It's been a long time kid" he said._

_Sapphire began to struggle again and managed to deliver a kick to the guy's groin before she got up and began to run again. This time though, she bumped into a hard, bone-like chest. She fell to the ground with an audiable 'oof' and looked up._

_"You alright kid?" The guy asked._

_Sapphire nodded, either not remembering the voice from the year before, or just too interested in trying to get away from the group of men behind her to notice._

_"You got a nack fer gettin' into trouble with these guys don'cha kid?" He asked._

I felt so stupid for just sitting there, on my backside while the guys behind me caught up. It was like last year playing all over again; my grandparents had warned me about the nights on the streets, but I had thought that because I had been trained, I'd be alright.

_The figure pulled Sapphire up and pulled her behind him, while pulling two kind of three-pronged-knife things out of his belt. The group of guys that had been running after her, caught up and the figure changed his stance into a fighting stance._

_"Hey, where'd the girl go?" One of the men in the group asked._

_The figure twirled his knives and then they stopped, one pointing upwards and one pointing downwards._

_"You want her? Come get her" he growled._

_The group of men came straight towards him and started attacking him._

Once again I was just frozen on the spot while this...this man fought this group of men who had been trying to attack me yet again.

_Sapphire let out a small squeal and backed into the wall as one of the guys from the group came flying towards her. Looking over to where her yet-again-saviour was beating the living daylights out of the guys, she saw the others come flying towards her and land on the other guy._

_"Uhh...l-lets get outta here!" One of the guys shouted._

_The other guys got up out of the pile they had been thrown in and ran with the other guy, leaving Sapphire and her saviour._

I'll never forget the day that I found out his name, it was a rather suiting name as well.

_"W-who are you?" Sapphire asked._

_The figure stayed in the shadows, only his eyes visable._

_"Someone just passin' through" he replied._

_Sapphire went to step forwards...but he stopped her._

_"Don't come any closer" he said._

_She stopped and looked into the shadows._

_"What's your name?" She asked._

_The figure seemed to contemplate telling her, before he spoke._

_"Raphael" he replied._

_Sapphire smiled; it was a strong name to go with his Brooklyn accent and his obviously strong fighting skills._

_"Thank you Raphael...for saving me...again" she said._

_Raphael nodded and then looked up to the roof._

_"I'll escort ya home; but don't go stayin' out this late again, I ain't always gonna be around to save ya" he stated._

_Then he disappeared and Sapphire began to walk home._

I remember that after that day, I couldn't stop thinking about Raphael and why he preferred to stay in the shadows rather than let me see him. So I made another vow, a vow to find out who he was and why he was so worried about me seeing him.

_**~TMNT~**_

_**A/N: Alright; here's the second chapter. I'll try and get one up every couple of days, but I can't promise anything. For those of you who are reading and not reviewing; I'd really like to recieve some feedback about this. I don't want any flamers, if you don't like the story you don't have to review it, but if you do like it, or you think I could improve on some things within the story, could you please leave a review? Thanks to my two reviewers...**_

_**~ Flamedragon242  
~ RaphLeo Rule**_

_**For your reviews. You two get virtual chocolate cake and ice cream. Thanks once again to all of my readers and more reviews would be nice. Thanks :)**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	3. Chapter Three: My saviours are Turtles!

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Cartoons – Ninja Turtles  
Disclaimer: I don't own Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey or any other character in TMNT. I just own Sapphire and her sister Sophia as well as the parents and grandparents.  
Genre(s): Romance/  
Pairing(s): Raphael/OC/Leonardo  
Rating for chapter: T  
Summary: "I used to think that maybe I'd found my place in the world, my little niche, a place that I could call home, where I belonged…" Sapphire's life has been turned upside down and inside out, will she be able to make it up to the two boys who love her?  
Title: Some things best forgotten  
Warning(s): None.  
Notes: _Italics -_ story , Normal font - Narration, **Bold - **Flashback.

Chapter Three: My saviours are...Turtles!

So for a few weeks I searched for any sign of my saviours at all, but found none. I had given up after and just stuck to doing my extra curricular activities at school and training with my sensei, then going home. But even so I still tried to look. It was on this night; that I would finally meet all of my saviours.

_Sapphire was walking along the road with a few of her school friends, but then some walked off, leaving Sapphire and one of the guy friends who had walked home with her friends. _

_"Y-you're Sapphire aren't you?" The boy asked._

_Sapphire looked up at him and nodded._

_"Yeah, and you are?" She asked back._

_The boy held out his hand._

_"I'm Steven Cortez" he replied._

_Sapphire smiled and took the hand._

_"Nice to meet you Steven" she said._

_Steven then motioned forward._

_"Mind if I walk you home?" He asked._

_Sapphire shook her head._

I don't know why I let him walk me home; it seemed that Steven was like a bully when he was with his friends, but he was a nice guy when he was alone. But isn't that how most guys in school are?

_"So...you're almost done with school right?" Steven asked._

_Sapphire nodded and gave a little smile._

_"Yeah, be able to concentrate on my training" she replied._

_The boy looked at her and raised an eyebrow._

_"Training?" He asked._

_Sapphire nodded._

_"Yeah, I'm being trained in the arts of Ninjutsu" she answered._

_The boy nodded._

_"That's cool" he said._

_They then turned down an alley and Sapphire stopped._

_"Uh, this isn't the way to my house" she said._

_The boy nodded._

_"I know" he said._

As soon as he'd said that, I was instantly on edge; something didn't feel right. But this was a guy who was cute, and I thought he was nice as well, so I ignored the feeling, thinking that maybe, maybe I was wrong.

_"Get off me!" Sapphire squealed._

_She tried to fight Steven off, but he over - powered her, ripping her shirt open._

_"Come on Sapphire, I just wanna have some fun" he said._

_Sapphire tried to push him off._

_"No! Get off me!" She shouted._

_Just as Steven was about to say something, he was kicked off her._

_"Didn't you hear the woman?" An authoritive voice asked._

_Sapphire looked up as another figure came up to her._

_"You alright dudette?" Another voice asked._

_Sapphire looked up and then down at her clothes._

_"Y-Yeah I-I guess" she replied._

I was still scared and I was also half naked with my bra showing. But I hadn't time to worry about that, not when I had these four guys saving me...again.

_Once the guy had run off, all four figures turned to face Sapphire._

_"Are ya sure yer alright?" Raphael asked._

_Sapphire nodded._

_"T-Thank you...a-again for s-saving me" she said._

_The figures nodded and went to walk off, but Sapphire stopped them._

_"W-wait; I-I know Raphael, b-but what are your names?" She asked._

_The figures turned towards her again and bowed one by one._

_"I am Leonardo" the authoritive one said._

_Sapphire nodded as he bowed._

_"I'm Donatello" another one said._

_He bowed too and Sapphire once again nodded._

_"And I'm Michaelangelo" the other one said._

_Sapphire smiled and nodded._

_"W-well thanks f-for saving me" she stated._

Even though I was still a little worried; I still was determined to see them.

_As the four began to walk off, Sapphire looked to a patch of light and called them again._

_"A-at least...at least let me see my saviours" she said._

_One of them shook his head._

_"I doubt as if you would like to see us Miss" he said._

_It was Leonardo._

_"S-Sapphire; my name is Sapphire" she stated._

_Leonardo looked at her and bowed._

_"You wouldn't like to see us Sapphire" he said._

_Sapphire took a step forwards._

_"You don't know until you try" she stated._

I remember feeling so many things, anticipation, fear, excitement and worry; but all that had shot out the window when they stepped into the light and the feelings were replaced with awe.

_She looked at them, her eyes wide and her mouth open._

_"Y-y-you're t-t-turtles" she stuttered._

_The one with the red bandana and the twin sai's gave her a look and crossed his arms over his plastron._

_"Sorry ta disappoint" he said._

_Sapphire shook her head and closed her mouth, That was definately Raphael._

_"I-I-I'm not d-disappointed; I'm just...feeling two things at the minute" she stated._

_The one with the purple bandana and the wooden pole strapped to his back raised an eye ridge._

_"What are you feeling?" He asked._

_Sapphire looked up and gave a nervous chuckle, this must've been Donatello._

_"Shock and Awe" she replied._

Admitting that I was feeling those two things to four guys I'd just met wasn't the one of the brightest things I'd ever done, but these guys had helped me, so it couldn't be that bad could it?

_"So what're you doing out this late?" The one with the orange bandana asked._

_Sapphire looked up at him and gave another nervous chuckle, obviously this was Michaelangelo._

_"Uh...extra curricular activities and training" she replied._

_This time the one with the blue bandana raised an eye ridge._

_"Training?" He asked._

_It was obvious that he was Leonardo. Sapphire looked at him and nodded._

_"Uh yeah, I'm being trained in the art of ninjutsu" she answered._

_Leonardo raised both of his eye ridges and then Raphael spoke._

_"So why'd ya freeze up like ya did?" He asked._

_Sapphire looked up at him and then looked down._

_"I-uh-I might be physically strong and know how to excecute the moves, but I'm not mentally strong. My sensei's been trying to get me mentally strong, but every time I'm in a situation like that, I just freeze up and I don't know why" she explained._

I was practically pouring my heart out to four, teenage obviously mutant ninja...turtles, all of which I'd only just met...properly.

_"Well, we're glad to see you're okay, aside from the torn clothing of course" Donatello said._

_Sapphire chuckled nervously again and nodded._

_"Thanks again for saving me. I-uh-I'm sorry I keep pulling you into my messes" she stated._

_Michaelangelo walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, startling her a little._

_"It's alright, we don't mind saving damsels in distress" he said._

_Sapphire chuckled._

_"Well if only I could get into the mindset of my training, have the discipline I need to do so...I wouldn't be a damsel in distress" she chuckled._

_This time Leonardo came up to her._

_"Being in the mindset of a warrior isn't an easy feat; it takes time, practice and hours of meditation" he said._

_Sapphire looked up at him and nodded._

_"My sensei tells me the exact same thing, but I can't meditate for hours on end when I have school and my grandma doesn't like me sitting in my room alone all the time" she sighed._

It had been true what I had told them, my grandmother didn't like me to sit alone upstairs for hours on end, she'd said that it was bad for the brain and for the social skills. Not that I had many anyway. I didn't normally get on with people, but these guys were different, they seemed to understand what I was going through.

_"Anyway, you'd best get home, yer parents'll probably be worried" Raphael stated._

_Sapphire looked up at him and shook her head._

_"Grandparents, my parents don't live here in Manhattan" she said._

_She could tell that they were curious as to why her parents didn't live in Manhattan, but like Raphael had said, it was best that she got home._

_"We'll make sure you get home safely" Donatello said._

_Sapphire nodded and thanked them before walking the rest of the way home._

By the time I did get home, it had started to rain and I was a little wet.

_"What in the name of the lord happened to your shirt Sapphire?" William asked._

_Sapphire looked up to her grandfather and gave a small sad smile._

_"A boy from school tried to...hurt me" she replied._

_William gave her a look and then called for his wife, Ethel came over and looked at her as William explained what Sapphire had just told him. Ethel instantly pulled her granddaughter into a hug._

_"I'll get you another shirt" she said._

_Sapphire nodded and then she looked up to her grandfather._

_"How come you didn't beat that little git up Sapphire? You're being trained for that aren't you?" He asked._

_Sapphire looked down and felt tears come to her eyes._

_"Because I froze grandpa" she cried._

So there I was; stood in front of my grandfather, shirt all ripped open, crying my eyes out because I couldn't fend for myself. I had tried to be stronger, to be less fearful, but once a cowardly lion, always a cowardly lion I guess.

_**~TMNT~**_

_**A/N: Alright, here's the third chapter. It seems like I'm getting a load of favourites, followers and views for this story, but all you guys who've read this story aren't reviewing. So I guess you don't really like the story huh? I can take concrit people, if you think there are some things that can be changed, then tell me and I'll change them, I don't mind. Anyway...I'd like to say thanks to my THREE reviewers.**_

_**~ Flamedragon242  
~ RaphLeo Rule  
~ Ninja-warrior101**_

_**For your wonderful reviews. You three get chocolate cake and ice cream. Thanks again to all of my reviewers, but mroe reviews would be nice. Thanks.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	4. Chapter Four: Am I A True Warrior?

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Cartoons – Ninja Turtles  
Disclaimer: I don't own Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey or any other character in TMNT. I just own Sapphire and her sister Sophia as well as the parents and grandparents.  
Genre(s): Romance/  
Pairing(s): Raphael/OC/Leonardo  
Rating for chapter: T  
Summary: "I used to think that maybe I'd found my place in the world, my little niche, a place that I could call home, where I belonged…" Sapphire's life has been turned upside down and inside out, will she be able to make it up to the two boys who love her?  
Title: Some things best forgotten  
Warning(s): None.  
Notes: _Italics -_ story , Normal font - Narration, **Bold - **Flashback.

Chapter Four: Am I a true warrior?

A few weeks went by and slowly I was learning to focus myself so that I didn't freeze up from fear every time I was in a fearful situation. Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo, Michaelangelo and I had become friends over the weeks and whenever my grandparents were at work, they would come into the house where Leonardo would help me with my meditation techniques.

_"Focus your breathing, it's too fast" Leo said._

_Sapphire nodded and took a deep breath, her back straightening out as she sat with her eyes closed._

_"Better; the slower you breathe and the deeper you breathe, the easier you'll find it to focus" Leo stated._

_Again Sapphire nodded and began to breathe deeply and slowly, focussing her mind on blocking out the fear of being in situations that were beyond fearful for her._

After that; I found it easier to concentrate and easier to put my fear behind me when I was in those situations where I used to freeze. Even my Sensei was pleased with my progress.

_"You are doing well my student; your mind is now focussed to the point where it needs to be and I believe you are ready" Daichi said._

_Sapphire, from her kneeling position in front of her Sensei gave a small smile and looked up at him._

_"Thank you Sensei; but what, may I ask...am I ready for?" She asked._

_Daichi smiled and threw Sapphire a weapon. Sapphire caught it with ease and looked at it._

It was the first ever time that Daichi-Sensei had hinted that I was to be trained with a weapon. I admit, I was excited about it, but then there was also the point that I knew that I couldn't use any weapon that I was trained with, against an unarmed man or woman, because there was no honour in that. The fact that my Sensei was ready to teach me how to fight with a weapon, meant I was definately getting somewhere in my training.

_"So he wants ta teach ya ta fight with weapons?" Raph asked._

_Sapphire nodded as she walked down the shadowed streets with her four new friends._

_"Yeah; he said that I was doing well, my mind was focussed to the point that it needed to be and that he thought I was ready" she replied._

_Mikey smiled at her and Leo nodded before Sapphire turned to the blue clad turtle._

_"Thank you Leonardo..." she began._

_Leo smiled._

_"It's Leo; only our father calls us by our full names" he said._

_Sapphire nodded._

_"Leo then; thank you for your pointers on meditation, it...it really helped" she said._

_The blue clad turtle smiled and nodded._

_"I'm glad I could help Sapphire" he stated._

_This made Sapphire chuckle as well._

_"If I must call you and your brothers by shortened versions of your names, then you and your brothers must call me Sapphy or Saph" she said._

_All four turtles nodded._

It wasn't much, but I did feel that I'd needed to thank Leo for what he'd taught me and for how he'd helped me. But it hadn't been just Leo who had helped me; the others had helped me too, by being there for me, by being my friends.

_"You guys helped me a lot you know" Sapphire said._

_Mikey raised an eye ridge from where he was sat on her bed._

_"How so dudette?" He asked._

_Sapphire smiled and then sat on her bed too, next to him._

_"Well, the girls at school were never really interested in what I had to say or anything to do with my life. But you guys, you guys have been there for me, you've helped me these past few weeks by being my friends" she replied._

_Donnie gave a small smile and felt heat rise to his cheeks._

_"It's not a problem Sapphy" he said._

_Leo smiled too and put his hand on her shoulder._

_"We're glad we could help like we did" he stated._

_Sapphire smiled and nodded at him._

To be honest, it was like these guys understood me like no other. I know I should've been freaked out about the fact that my new friends were four giant mutant turtles, but I wasn't; being an only child here with my grandparents and the only one in school who was practicing ninjutsu, I never really had any friends that I could relate to, but I could relate to these four boys.

_Sapphire was training hard in her room on her moves, though her kicks were still wrong and a little off. She was practicing her kicks when she heard her window open and close. Turning around, she saw a familiar red clad turtle._

_"Raph; w-what're you doing here?" She asked._

_The red clad turtle gave a smirk._

_"Heard ya practicin' and couldn't help but come in an' watch ya. Yer pretty good" he replied._

_Sapphire let out a small nervous chuckle and looked down, blushing._

_"I'm not that good. I've only been doing this for one year, two months and two weeks" she said._

_Raph chuckled lightly._

_"Well, ya must be good fer yer Sensei ta wanna train ya with weapons" he countered._

_Sapphire blushed again._

_"How long have you been training?" She asked._

_Raphael walked away from the window and came to stand by the bed._

_"Since I was a little kid, same as my brothers" he replied._

_Sapphire raised an eyebrow._

_"Since you were little kids, really?" She asked._

_Raphael nodded._

_"Yeah our father is trained in ninjutsu and he teaches us" he said._

_Sapphire smiled and nodded._

_"So how old are you?" She asked._

_Raphael chuckled softly._

_"How old're ya first?" He asked back._

_Sapphire looked up at him wide eyed before she gave a small laugh._

_"I'm seventeen" she replied._

_Raphael smirked._

_"Sixteen" he said._

_Sapphire let her lips twitch in a small smile._

_"So you're a year younger than me" she stated._

_Raphael gave a low chuckle._

_"Depends on when yer birthday is" he said._

_Sapphire smiled._

_"Third of January '94" she said._

_Raphael; staying where he was, gave another smirk._

_"So yer a few months older than us" he corrected._

Finding out that he and his brothers were a few months younger than myself made me think that perhaps if things were to go as well as they were, some kind of relationship would form. But then I thought, 'what am I thinking, he'd never think of me in that way, besides, he's a turtle'. But still, his personality was enough to attract me to him. Call me weird; but that's how I felt.

**_~TMNT~_**

**_A/N: Alright; here's the fourth installment of this story; I'd like to thank my beta readers *Pin Up Strong Glamazon*, *baby-kitsune9* and *flamedragon242* for your help on this story. And thanks to my reviewers._**

**_~ninja-warrior101~  
~flamedragon242~  
~baby-kitsune9~  
~RaphLeo Rule~_**

**_For your wonderful reviews. You four get chocolate cake and ice cream. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know if y'all think Raph is too soft in this story or if the whole 'crush' thing from Sapphire is too premature :)_**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	5. Chapter Five: Crushes and Family

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Cartoons – Ninja Turtles  
Disclaimer: I don't own Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey or any other character in TMNT. I just own Sapphire and her sister Sophia as well as the parents and grandparents.  
Genre(s): Romance/  
Pairing(s): Raphael/OC/Leonardo  
Rating for chapter: T  
Summary: "I used to think that maybe I'd found my place in the world, my little niche, a place that I could call home, where I belonged…" Sapphire's life has been turned upside down and inside out, will she be able to make it up to the two boys who love her?  
Title: Some things best forgotten  
Warning(s): Mild language.  
Notes: _Italics -_ story , Normal font - Narration, **Bold - **Flashback.

Chapter Five: Crushes and Family.

Ten months had gone by and in those ten months my Sensei had been teaching me how to fight while wielding a weapon, my grandparents had passed away and I had grown closer to the turtles, but one in particular...Raphael. My crush on him had intensified and there had been hints that he felt the same. The boys hadn't introduced me to their father yet, but I wasn't going to push them into doing it, I could wait until they decided it was the right time they had however, introduced me to Casey Jones and April O'Neil two of their other human friends.

_"Hey birthday girl!" April exclaimed._

_Sapphire looked at the woman and gave a small smile, stepping back from the door to what was now...her house._

_"Hey April, hey Casey. Uh...the guys coming later?" She asked._

_Casey nodded._

_"Yeah, it's too light out 'ere for 'em" he replied._

_Sapphire smiled and nodded._

_"Alright" she said._

_Casey and April went into Sapphire's house and gave a smile to her._

_"Well, we brought yer presents, but the guys don' want ya to open 'em until they get 'ere" he stated._

_Sapphire smiled._

_"Don't worry I won't" she said._

Yes, it was my birthday, it was my eighteenth birthday and April and Casey had set something up for me. The boys had told me that they had a surprise of their own for me. So throughout the day, April took me shopping with what she'd saved up from the shop while Casey and the boys set something up at the house for me.

_"Thanks for this April; as much as I don't like shopping, today was wonderful" Sapphire said._

_April smiled and pulled Sapphire into a hug, the lights were on as it was pretty dark outside._

_"It wasn't a problem Sapphy" she stated_

_Sapphire smiled and hugged April back._

_"So; you excited?" April asked._

_Sapphire nodded and gave a small smile._

_"Yeah; so it's gonna be a nice surprise?" She asked back._

_April nodded and then they got to Sapphire's house._

I had to try not to use everything that Daichi-Sensei had taught me when April covered my eyes because I knew that it was for a reason.

_As soon as they got into the house, April took her hands away, leaving Sapphire in the dark._

_"Guys, what's going on?" She asked._

_Then the lights came on and Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo and Casey jumped out from where they were hiding._

_"Surprise!" They shouted._

_Sapphire grinned and then put her bags down._

_"Thanks guys" she said._

_She walked over to the boys and gave them all hugs one by one, lingering on Raph a little longer but then letting go as not to be suspicious._

_"This is...wow...thanks guys" she stated._

Having the guys set up a party for me was something that I honestly didn't know was going to happen. And they didn't waste any time getting me drunk...well...April and Casey didn't and then I got into an argument with Casey about something or another, I can't remember what it was about now, but I remember that I went outside to calm down, so I'd climbed the fire escape up to the roof.

_"Hey; ya alright kid?" A voice asked._

_A now half sober Sapphire, turned around and gave a half smile to the red clad turtle that was stood there._

_"Yeah, just needed to cool off" she replied._

_Raphael came and sat next to her._

_"Casey's got a habit of doin' that" he said._

_Sapphire chuckled._

_"It doesn't help that it's my eighteenth birthday, I'm half-drunk and I look like I just ended a night at the club, minus the piss stains and crap stains on the back and front of my skirt, the puke in my hair and my mussed up make-up" she stated._

_Raphael chuckled too._

_"Ya don't look like that. Trust me, I seen a lot of girls come outta clubs lookin' exactly like that an' then there're some who look a little like you, only they're pukin' everywhere" he said._

_Sapphire smiled; and looked over to the turtle sat next to her._

_"Thanks for the party Raph, and for the presents" she said._

_Raph gave a small half-smile. He'd developed a crush on Sapphire in the ten months that he'd known her._

_"It ain't a problem Sapph" he commented._

_Sapphire saw the small blush on his cheeks and reached over, placing a hand on his._

_"You're sweet Raph, now I hear you got another surprise for me" she said._

To think that Raph was blushing because of being alone here with me on this rooftop, made my own heart flutter.

_"Come on Sapph; jump, I'll catch ya!" Raph called._

_Sapphire closed her eyes and jumped down the manhole, landing in Raph's arms._

_"See; I caught ya" he said._

_Sapphire gave a little blush._

_"Yeah, you did" she said._

_Raph gave a little smile before he abruptly put her onto her feet._

_"Uh, this way" he stated._

_He began to walk towards the part of the sewer that they called home. He had to ignore the fluttering in his chest, hoping that it would just go away._

I remember that, meeting Splinter was the most scary thing that had happened to me in the ten months that I'd known them.

_"Sapphire James, welcome to our home" Raph said._

_Sapphire smiled as she looked around._

_"Wow; I-I didn't know that New York sewers could be so...homey" she said._

_Raph chuckled._

_"Yeah, we made it so" he said._

_Sapphire smiled and then she looked around and saw a giant rat stood in front of her._

_"Uh..." she said._

_The rat gave a disarming smile and bowed his head to her._

_"Hello Miss James" he said._

_Sapphire held her hand up a little and waved it slightly._

_"Hi" she said._

_The rat smiled and then Raphael came over to her._

_"Sapphire James, meet our father and master...Splinter" he said._

_Splinter gave a small smile._

_"I have heard so much about you Miss James" he said._

_Sapphire blushed._

_"Really? T-the guys talked about me?" She asked._

_Splinter smiled._

_"Would you like some tea?" He asked back._

_Sapphire nodded._

_"Yes please sir" she replied._

_Splinter motioned towards the dojo and Sapphire followed numbly. Surely this was all too real to be true right?_

For the most part. I couldn't believe that I was in the sewers of Manhattan New York, with four mutant turtles and a giant, mutant, talking rat. I think my life had turned from dull and boring to weird and exciting in the space of two years. Quite an accomplishment wouldn't you say?

_**~TMNT~**_

_**A/N: Alright peeps. Here's the fifth installment of this particular story. I hope those of you who are reading are enjoying it, if not, don't be afraid to let me know about it. I'd like to say thanks to my betas *Pin Up Strong Glamazon*, *Baby-kitsune9* and *flamedragon242* for helping me. I'd also like to say thanks too...**_

_**~ Ninja-warrior101  
**__**~ flamedragon242  
**__**~ baby-kitsune9  
**__**~ RaphLeo Rule  
**__**~ Grand Master Darkstorm  
**__**~ Belle-13-TMNT-lover  
**__**~ Kaaayyytteee  
**__**~ Syzygy101**_

_**For your wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me :)**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	6. Chapter Six: Confessions

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Cartoons – Ninja Turtles  
Disclaimer: I don't own Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey or any other character in TMNT. I just own Sapphire and her sister Sophia as well as the parents and grandparents.  
Genre(s): Romance/  
Pairing(s): Raphael/OC/Leonardo  
Rating for chapter: T  
Summary: "I used to think that maybe I'd found my place in the world, my little niche, a place that I could call home, where I belonged…" Sapphire's life has been turned upside down and inside out, will she be able to make it up to the two boys who love her?  
Title: Some things best forgotten  
Warning(s): Mild language.  
Notes: _Italics -_ story , Normal font - Narration, **Bold - **Flashback.

Chapter Six: Confessions of a turtle in love.

A few weeks had passed since my eighteenth birthday, since April, Casey and the turtles had thrown a party for me and since I'd met Master Splinter and got the talk on how the Turtles came to be and the days had gone by slowly and the nights fast. Every night the Turtles were coming over and helping me to train and watch movies with me, and I had noticed Raphael staring at me a few times and when I'd tried to talk to him, he'd always run into the bathroom, claiming the need to _go_ to the bathroom. Little did I know that it was because of how he felt about me.

_Sapphire was in her room, practicing her moves with her weapons, she had chosen the same weapons that Raphael had, thinking that maybe she could get him close to her so she could finally tell him how she felt about him. She continued to practice in her lounge until she heard the window slide open and then close. Turning around, she saw Raphael there and gave a small smile._

_"Hey" she said._

_Raphael half smiled and held his hand up in a greeting; his eyes landed on Sapphire's twin sai and gave a full smile this time._

_"Ya got Twin Sai fer yer weapon?" He asked._

_Sapphire nodded and then looked down to her weapons in her hands._

_"I thought that maybe you'd be able to help me train with them, you're the one I know the most, so...I thought it'd be easier for me" she replied._

_Raphael smiled and then nodded, pulling his own sai out of his belt._

It hadn't been hard to convince Raph to teach me how to handle and use my twin sai and I was surprised by how patient he was being with me, it was almost as if he was nervous about hurting me or something. He'd kept swallowing and moving from foot to foot, keeping his thighs together as much as he could. At the time, I hadn't known what was wrong, so I'd asked him.

_"Are you alright Raph? You seem to be very uh...mobile" Sapphire said._

_Raphael looked up at the girl...no...woman, yes she was a woman now. Anyway, he looked up at her and swallowed before nodding. In all truth, he wasn't alright at all. His tail was so swollen that it was threatening to hang free and let him pop out. He cleared his throat and gave a half smile._

_"Yeah, I just uh...I just gotta use the bathroom" he said._

_Sapphire nodded and Raphael darted into the bathroom where he allowed his tail to hang free. Sapphire sighed and sat on the bed waiting for Raphael to finish in the bathroom so that they could watch a movie. Though she didn't know that the others weren't coming, so it'd just be her and Raphael. When Raphael came back out of the bathroom, he gave a half smile to Sapphire and then sat on the bed as well._

_"So, ya done with yer practicin'?" He asked._

_Sapphire nodded._

_"Yep, you wanna wait for the others and then watch a movie?" She asked back._

_Raphael blushed a little._

_"Uh, t-the others ain't comin', so it's just me an' you" he replied._

_Sapphire blushed a little as well and nodded._

_"So uh...a...movie?" She asked._

_Raphael nodded, though straight after he cursed himself for doing so. Staying with her, on the bed, watching a movie, alone with her...it was going to play havoc with his self control._

So we'd watched the movie and Raph had gone to the bathroom many times during it, each time coming out looking more tired than the last time he'd gone in there. It was on the last time that he'd visited the bathroom that I'd gone over there and pressed my ear to the door, listening. I knew I shouldn't have been doing it, but I was curious as to what was making him look so tired. I got my answer when I'd heard him moan.

_Sapphire's eyes opened wide and when she heard the toilet flush, she ran to the bed and pretended to act normal, though she had a blush staining her cheeks and ner neck at what she'd just heard. Raphael came out of the bathroom and gave a small, tired half smile to her, before sitting on the bed and getting ready for the movie again. Sapphire played it, but kept quiet about what she'd heard, she didn't want to scare him off. Raphael however, was beginning to think that maybe it would be a good idea to tell Sapphire how he felt about her, maybe then he wouldn't have to hide whenever he got aroused over her._

_"You alright?" He asked._

_Sapphire nodded and squeaked a little 'yes' as they watched the movie. Sapphire herself was contemplating whether to tell Raphael how she felt about him, she was afraid though, she didn't know how he would react if she told him and he didn't feel the same. But what if she didn't tell him and he DID feel the same, it would break her heart to know that she'd broken his heart. At the same time they turned towards each other._

_"I..." Sapphire said._

_Raphael had said 'I' at the same time and they both gave a little chuckle before they both opened their mouths to speak again, before chuckling again._

_"You first" Sapphire said._

_Raphael shook his head and then motioned to her._

_"No, you first" he said._

_Sapphire looked at him and gave a smile, before she opened her mouth to speak again._

_"I..." she said._

_Raphael had said 'I' again at the same time and again Sapphire and Raphael chuckled._

_"I insist, you go first Sapphy" Raphael said._

_Sapphire nodded and took a deep breath and let it out slowly._

_"I...uh...I like you...a-a lot...I-I have for a while now" she stuttered._

_She looked down as she said this and took another shaky breath as she spoke again._

_"I-I didn't know how to tell you, or whether you'd feel the same, but there's simply no denying my feelings for you any longer and I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, but it's how I feel and I just had to get it out in the open...so uh...so there it is...my soul...beared to you" she said._

_Raphael looked shocked, he'd been about to say the same thing to her and he gave her a small smile. He was so glad that she'd gone first, otherwise he feared that his feelings would've never been told before the end of the night._

_"I-I like you too Sapphy" he said._

_Sapphire's head shot up and she looked up at him, a small smile gracing her lips as he said this._

_"You do?" She asked._

_Raphael nodded and Sapphire pulled him into a hug._

Knowing that he'd felt the same as how I'd felt, well it lifted my heart and pushed all of my doubts out of the window. I'd been so happy that I'd hugged him and we'd fallen off the bed, when I'd looked down, I'd noticed the position that we were in.

_Sapphire blushed as she looked down at the position they were in and then looked up to Raphael's face, who's eyes were screwed shut at his hands were on her hips._

_"R-Raph?" She asked._

_Raphael's eyes opened wide and he pushed her off, before getting up and running into the bathroom, slamming the door as his breath came out in quick pants. How many times had he been in this bathroom getting rid of his arousal this evening? Too many times he decided, way too many times. But he was a teenage male turtle, his hormones were all over the place, but to keep getting aroused over Sapphire, surely it wasn't right was it? Should he be getting so aroused over a girl he'd only known for a year? He mentally shrugged and went to work...yet again. Sapphire sat on the floor, staring at the door and then gave a bit of a swallow. Had she done something wrong? Had she hurt him? She didn't know, all she did know was that Raphael had just shoved her off of him and ran into the bathroom. She climbed up onto her bed and hugged her knees to her chest. Yes, she was a virgin, no, she didn't know that when a guy liked a girl, they tended to get aroused whenever they were in seemingly innocent situations, or over seemingly innocent words that could come out wrong or could have a very different meaning. When Raphael came out of the bathroom, he saw Sapphire curled up in this position on the bed and held out his hand, putting it down when he remembered what he'd just done with that same hand._

_"Sapphy?" He asked._

_Sapphire looked up at him and gave a small sniffle._

_"D-did I hurt you?" She asked back._

_Raphael gave a half smile and shook his head, walking up to the bed and sitting down on it._

_"No, ya didn't hurt me Sapphy; It's just uh...somethin' that happens when I'm around ya's all" he replied._

_Sapphire moved closer to him and out her hands on his._

_"What happens when you're around me?" She asked._

_Raphael shook his head._

_"It's nothin' fer ya to worry yer little head over" he answered._

I hadn't a clue what he had been talking about; but I had been young and inexperienced then. The not so innocent mind of an eighteen year old girl who had never even seen what a man looked like beneath his trousers; the closest I'd seen to a male reproductive organ, was at college when I'd learned about animal sciences and had seen all kinds of animal reproductive organs. I hadn't known that guys got aroused over just _being_ in the same room as you.

_**~TMNT~**_

_**A/N: Alright peeps I am soooo sorry I didn't have the chapter up in time, my computer was taken away from me so I couldn't do anything. But here's the sixth installment of this story. I hope those of you who are reading are enjoying it, if not, don't be afraid to let me know about it. I'd like to say thanks to my betas *Pin Up Strong Glamazon*, *Baby-kitsune9* and *flamedragon242* for helping me. I'd also like to say thanks too...**_

_**~ Ninja-warrior101  
**__**~ flamedragon242  
**__**~ baby-kitsune9  
**__**~ RaphLeo Rule  
**__**~ Grand Master Darkstorm  
**__**~ Belle-13-TMNT-lover  
**__**~ Kaaayyytteee  
**__**~ Syzygy101**_

_**For your wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me :)**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Embarrassing Problems

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Cartoons – Ninja Turtles  
Disclaimer: I don't own Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey or any other character in TMNT. I just own Sapphire and her sister Sophia as well as the parents and grandparents.  
Genre(s): Romance/  
Pairing(s): Raphael/OC/Leonardo  
Rating for chapter: Mild M  
Summary: "I used to think that maybe I'd found my place in the world, my little niche, a place that I could call home, where I belonged…" Sapphire's life has been turned upside down and inside out, will she be able to make it up to the two boys who love her?  
Title: Some things best forgotten  
Warning(s): Mild language, Raphael getting caught red-handed.  
Notes: _Italics -_ story , Normal font - Narration, **Bold - **Flashback.

Chapter Seven: Embarrassing problems

A month after Raphael and I had confessed our feelings for each other, Raph came over to my place every so often and we shared small kisses and watched movies together on the couch and ordered take out every weekend. It was almost like we were having dates, only I was paying for the movies and for the take out, but I didn't mind that, it was a worthwhile sacrifice for having Raphael as a boyfriend. So he was a few months younger than me and yeah, we had a few disagreements, Raphael is very hot-headed and I'm a beginning to get like that...call it being around the hot-head too much, but I loved him and after a month I think it was fair to say that I was _in _love with him.

_Sapphire smiled as she saw Raphael come through the window; getting up, she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, pressing her lips to his. Saying that their lips moulded perfectly together would've been a lie, Raphael's top lip hardly moved, but his bottom lip was moving the same as her lips were, so the kiss was alright...in a strange, pleasurable way. They pulled away and Raphael gave a small smile to her. He may have been a hot-head with his brothers, but with Sapphire, he was as careful as a mother lion is with her cubs._

_"Hey" he said._

_Sapphire smiled and cupped his face in her hand, stroking his cheek with her thumb._

_"Hey" she replied._

_Raphael smiled and pressed his lips to hers again._

_"How're ya doin' babe?" He asked._

_Sapphire grinned and then chuckled nodding._

_"I'm doing well, you?" She asked back._

_Raphael smiled and nodded._

_"All better now I'm with ya" he answered._

_Sapphire chuckled._

_"You're a helpless romantic aren't you really?" She asked._

_Raphael laughed a little and nodded._

_"You bring it out in me" he replied._

Everything was just perfect between Raphael and me, sure in the month we'd been going out, we'd had a few arguments, but we'd always kissed and made up. Our relationship was still in the early stages and when we did argue, we didn't even _think_ about moving it to the bedroom. Well, I know that _I_ didn't think about it, I don't know about Raphael but eventhough we had our differences in opinion, I still loved him and he still loved me. I knew that he couldn't take me out on proper dates and I was fine with that, I was more than happy to just stay in and watch a movie with him.

_"What movie do ya wanna watch?" Raphael asked._

_Sapphire smiled as she was about to go into the bathroom._

_"You choose, I'm going to get a shower" she replied._

_Raphael nodded and as Sapphire went into the bathroom, he went to pick the movie to keep his mind off of the image of Sapphire in the shower with water running over her body. Shaking his head as he could feel his tail beginning to swell, he picked the movie and put it in the DVD player, putting the TV on and laying on the bed waiting for Sapphire to come out. When Sapphire did come out of the bathroom, she was dressed in a tank top and some pyjama pants; she smiled at Raphael and went to lay on the bed with her._

_"What movie are we watching?" She asked._

_Raphael smiled and tried his hardest to keep his eyes on her face so that he wouldn't have a painful and embarrassing situation crop up._

_"American Pie" he answered._

_Sapphire gave a small chuckle, typical of Raphael to pick a movie that had a lot of nudity and sex in it. She nodded and then she sat up so that her back was resting against the headboard._

_"Play it then" she said._

_Raphael nodded and played the movie._

Watching that particular movie with Raphael, I had a feeling that something embarrassing would happen. I mean the guy was always running off to the bathroom whenever he was alone with me, so what would make this time any different? And like clockwork, in the middle of the movie, Raphael had gone into the bathroom, claiming he'd needed to...sort something out.

_While Raphael was in the bathroom, Sapphire put her hand on her nightstand, looking for her lip balm, only to find that it wasn't there. With the cold nights, she needed her lip balm to keep her lips from cracking and to save her a painful experience when she yawned in the morning. She cursed when she realised that she must've left it in the kitchen when she'd been cooking the dinner. Getting up, she went to go into the kitchen when she heard more moaning from in the bathroom; she knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to know exactly what was making Raphael moan. Sneaking over to the bathroom, she quietly twisted the knob and carefully opened the door, peeking inside. However, when she did, she saw a sight that made her blush beetroot red._

_Raphael was sat on the toilet lit, his tail hanging down and swollen looking. But that wasn't what drew Sapphire's gaze, the thing that caught Sapphire's eye, was the long, pink...almost slimy thing that was protruding from his tail. Oddly, the tip of this pink thing had opened like a flower. Tearing her eyes away from how Raphael's hand moved up and down the pink, long thing, she slowly backed out of the bathroom and closed the door carefully before she walked into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, she shook her head, trying to clear the images of what she'd just seen from her memory, she didn't know what that pink, long thing was, to be honest, all what she'd learned about in school about animals, she couldn't call it up to think of what it could've been._

_Hearing the toilet flush, she searched with shaking hands for her lip balm and went back into the bedroom, trying to act as normal as she could so Raphael wouldn't know that she'd seen what he'd been doing. But then she thought...what _had _he been doing? She guessed it had been some form of relief, but it couldn't have been for sexual relief could it? Surely his...male reproductive parts would come from between his legs, like hang down from his plastron wouldn't it? Again shaking her head, she lay back on the bed as the bathroom door opened and Raphael walked out. Sapphire tried to keep her eyes from darting to him and back to the TV, but it didn't work and it was almost like her eyes were now nervous of being around the guy she was in love with._

_"You alright?" Raphael asked._

_Sapphire nodded quickly and put on a fake but nervous smile, not trusting her voice to come out normally. Raphael noticed this but he didn't say anything, instead he just lay back on the bed and Sapphire tried her best not to flinch at the feel of his skin touching hers. She wasn't afraid of _him, _she was more afraid of what he'd just been doing as she didn't understand it._

_"Okay" Raphael said._

_Sapphire didn't do anything except play the movie again._

Seeing Raphael in that situation had almost put my brain into overdrive; I hadn't known what he had been doing and at the time, I hadn't known that his phallus came out of his tail and not his plastron. I admit that it had scared me to see what he had been doing and I think Raphael could sense that I had been nervous or scared when we were on the bed together because...I guess being a turtle he had a sense for these things.

_"Are ya sure yer alright Sapphy?" Raphael asked._

_Sapphire nodded and gave him yet another nervous smile. Should she tell him that she'd seen him in the bathroom or should she just leave it? She didn't know, but something wasn't right with her and Raphael could tell. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie, turning to face his girlfriend._

_"No yer not, ya've been jumpy eva since I came outta the bathroom" he stated._

_Sapphire closed her eyes and turned away from him, moisture collecting in her eyes at the thought of being scared of her own boyfriend. So far he'd not raised a hand to her, nor had he pushed her into trying to do anything with her, so she didn't know why she was scared._

_"I-I'm fine Raph" she lied._

_Raphael shook his head and gave a sigh._

_"Fine, if ya don't wanna tell me, then don't. I guess I'll just leave, no point in stayin' here if yer scared of me, I don' even know what I've don wrong" he said._

I hadn't wanted Raphael to leave, but I knew that if I didn't tell him what had been bothering me, that he would've left and I'd be even more nervous around him the next time I saw him which would make him leave again and it would turn into a viscious cycle and eventually break up our relationship. So I told him.

_Sapphire shut her eyes tightly as she felt Raphael get off the bed and heard the window slide open. She took a deep breath._

_"I saw you" she blurted._

_Raphael stopped on his way out of the window and turned around to her, confusion in his eyes._

_"Saw me what?" He asked._

_Sapphire sniffled a little as the tears that had been gathering in her eyes, falling slowly down her face. She kept her back to him as she put her head down._

_"I saw you...in the bathroom. I-I didn't mean to look, I...I just thought that you were hurt and didn't want to tell me" she answered._

_Raphael's eye ridges creased in confusion before they widened as he got what she meant by she'd seen him in the bathroom. If he'd have known that she had been watchiing, then he'd have stopped straight away, no matter how much it would've hurt him._

_"Aw shell; I'm sorry Sapphy" he finally said._

_He walked over to her, sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. He knew that she was a virgin, but he didn't know exactly how innocent she was and he realised that...her seeing him...doing what he was doing in the bathroom had probably scared her seeing as her grandparents weren't around to give her the talk of the birds, the bees and the little honey trees. He mentally face-palmed at his stupidity for even doing that kind of thing in her house. He held onto Sapphire, rocking her as she sobbed, either out of fear or pure embarrassment, he couldn't tell, until she stopped crying and just sat there in his arms._

_"I'm sorry Raph...I-I honestly didn't mean to look" Sapphire said._

_Raphael shook his head and gave a quick smile, though he knew she couldn't see it._

_"It's alright, I...I shouldn'ta been doin' that in yer house anyway, an' it's me own fault fer not lockin' the door" he stated._

_He gave a small chuckle, but stopped when he didn't hear Sapphire chuckling._

_"What _were_ you doing?" Sapphire asked._

_This question stumped Raphael; he wasn't the best at expressing emotions other than anger nor was he the most patient of guys and, to be quite honest, he didn't know exactly how to explain what he'd been doing in the bathroom._

_"Uh...well...I...was...uh..." he began._

_Sapphire looked up at him and his cheeks got a hint of red on them as he swallowed and then let her go to rush into the kitchen, pulling out his shell cell at the same time. He dialled a number and waited._

_"April...I...I need yer help" he said._

_There was some talking on the other side and Raphael face-palmed at what April had just asked._

_"I can't really explain it ova the phone April, can ya just come to Sapphire's?" He asked._

_April said something and Raphael nodded, putting the shell cell down as he waited._

I don't know why he'd just run into the kitchen, but I'd heard him talking to April and wondered what they had been talking about. I remember that Raphael hadn't come out of the kitchen and I'd been about to lay down and try to get the images to stop replaying in my mind as I heard the door knock.

_Sapphire got up off of the bed and went downstairs to let April in, she was walking like a kind of zombie as she led the red haired woman up the stairs to the bedroom and the kitchen. April went into the kitchen with Raphael, who instantly began to explain._

_"She what?" April asked._

_Raphael put his head in his hands and groaned._

_"She caught me...relievin' some tension" he answered._

_April sighed and sat down in front of Raphael._

_"So what happened?" She asked again._

_Raphael sighed as well and looked up to her._

_"Well, I came outta the bathroom an' noticed that she was jumpy an' nervous an' I asked her, but she said that she was alright. But when I went ta leave, 'cause I thought she was scared of me, she blurted it out. Then she asked what I was doin', an' that's when I called ya" he replied._

_April nodded and put her own head in her hands._

_"So what do you want me to do?" She asked._

_Raphael looked at her in a pleading way._

_"I ain't very good with expressin' me feelin's April, let alone explainin' the birds, the bees an' the little honey trees ta me girlfriend" he replied._

_April nodded, he wanted her to tell Sapphire exactly what it was that Raphael was doing._

_"Okay, stay in here" she said._

I'd vaguely heard April talking to Raphael, but I hadn't been listening, I'd been more interested in trying to forget everything that had happened from the bathroom incident. I'd looked up when April had come into the bedroom and sit down next to me.

_"You alright?" April asked._

_Sapphire looked up at her and gave a small nod, her eyes red from crying and a blush on her cheeks. April smiled and put her hand on Sapphire's shoulder._

_"Raph tells me that you caught him" she said._

_Again Sapphire nodded and April gave a small chuckle and winked at the girl, squeezing her shoulder._

_"His fault for not locking the door" she chuckled._

_Sapphire gave a small chuckle and April chuckled with her._

_"Do you understand what you saw?" April asked._

_The 18 year old shook her head, looking up at the older woman with confusion in her eyes._

_"No" she said._

_April nodded and then sighed._

_"Okay, um...how to explain this...you were taught in school sex education right?" She asked._

_Sapphire nodded slowly and April smiled._

_"Well...what Raphael was doing in the bathroom was uh...something that all men do at one time or another. It's called masturbation" she said._

_The young woman nodded, taking it in._

_"Well, it happens when guys get aroused and they need some way of getting rid of their erections. And that's the way that they do it, it kinda stimulates sex for them and brings about an orgasm, which gets rind of the erection and makes it feel a lot better" April continued._

_Again Sapphire nodded; now kind of understanding what Raphael had been doing when she'd caught him._

_"So that uh...that pink think I saw coming out of his tail...that was his uh...?" She began._

_April smiled._

_"Yeah, that was his male dangly parts" she finished._

_Sapphire nodded and then she sighed, sitting up and nodding again._

_"I understand now...I think. I mean, he's always going in there when he's alone with me, but I didn't know it was to...well...you know...have an orgasm" she said._

_April chuckled and nodded._

_"You'll find that many guys who like girls, will always get hard around the girls they like. All the girl has to do is lick their lips in what the guys percieve to be a seductive manner and they get hard. Casey's bad for that" she stated._

_Sapphire chuckled and nodded._

_"Okay, thanks April" she smiled._

_April nodded and tapped her on the shoulder._

_"It's alright Raph, you can come in now" she called._

_Raphael came back into the bedroom, a blush on his cheeks and his eyes not meeting Sapphire's. The latter looked at April, who nodded and then Sapphire got up, walked over to Raphael and pulled him into a hug._

_"I'm sorry Raph. I didn't mean to look and I didn't mean to freak out of you. I just...I didn't know what you were doing" she explained._

_Raphael hugged her back and nodded._

_"An' I'm sorry fer doin' that in yer house" he apologised._

_Sapphire pulled back and put her hand on his face._

_"Raph, now that I know what you were doing, I...I kinda understand why you were doing it. But...does that...uh...does that happen every time you're with me?" She asked._

_Raphael nodded and blushed while Sapphire smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips._

_"It's alright, in a way I'm flattered" she said._

_The red clad turtle smiled and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck._

That day, I learned that guys who liked girls, got hard over the girls they liked and that could sometimes lead to embarrassing situations so they...got rid of it by simulating sex with their own hand to help them get rid of it. I also learned that...the little hiccup that had happened that day, had brought us closer together and I was certain that everything was going to be alright between us.

_**~TMNT~**_

_**A/N: Alright peeps I am soooo sorry I didn't have this chapter up quickly, I had to plan out how to do the scenes and make it seem real as I've never been in the situation I've just put Sapphire in. But here's the seventh installment of this story. I hope those of you who are reading are enjoying it, if not, don't be afraid to let me know about it. I'd like to say thanks to my betas *Pin Up Strong Glamazon*, *Baby-kitsune9* and *flamedragon242* for helping me. I'd also like to say thanks too...**_

_**~ Ninja-warrior101  
**__**~ flamedragon242  
**__**~ baby-kitsune9  
**__**~ RaphLeo Rule  
**__**~ Grand Master Darkstorm  
**__**~ Belle-13-TMNT-lover  
**__**~ Kaaayyytteee  
**__**~ Syzygy101  
~ sweetsilent3**_

_**For your wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me :)**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	8. Chapter Eight: Family Problems

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Cartoons – Ninja Turtles  
Disclaimer: I don't own Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey or any other character in TMNT. I just own Sapphire and her sister Sophia as well as the parents and grandparents.  
Genre(s): Romance/  
Pairing(s): Raphael/OC/Leonardo  
Rating for chapter: T  
Summary: "I used to think that maybe I'd found my place in the world, my little niche, a place that I could call home, where I belonged…" Sapphire's life has been turned upside down and inside out, will she be able to make it up to the two boys who love her?  
Title: Some things best forgotten  
Warning(s): None  
Notes: _Italics -_ story , Normal font - Narration, **Bold - **Flashback.

Chapter Eight: Family Problems

A few weeks had passed since the incident with Raphael in my bathroom and I had been right when I had thought that perhaps the incident would bring us closer together, because it had. Raphael and I were closer now than I ever thought possible, I even went down to the sewers to see him and train with Master Splinter every so often. I had also noticed that, Leonardo was looking at me a bit strangely every time he was near me. It was almost as if he had a hunger and longing in his eyes, but I just ignored it, thinking that perhaps I was just seeing things.

_"Are you alright Leo?" Sapphire asked._

_Leonardo looked at her and nodded, giving a small smile._

_"I'm fine Sapphy, thanks though" he replied._

_Sapphire smiled and then tapped his shoulder before walking away from him, unaware of his longing eyes following her every move. See, during the time that they'd known Sapphire, it hadn't just been Raphael that had fallen for her, Leonardo had fallen for her innocent charms as well._

It hadn't been hard to notice how Leo had acted towards me after that, he was always giving me nervous smiles and the hunger and longing in his eyes was more visible every day. I hadn't known what had been wrong with him, because honestly, Raphael hadn't given me looks like that. Raphael's looks had been nervous and he had blushed a lot around me, but Leo...his looks were different.

_Sapphire walked over to Raphael, who was practicing on his punch bag and watched him. Every time he moved his muscles rippled and she would be lying it she said that it didn't turn her on a little to see such power coming from her boyfriend. Raphael felt eyes on him and stopped his workout, peering around his punch bag to see his girlfriend sat there on the ledge watching him with a smile on her face._

_"Hey" he said._

_Sapphire held her hand up a little._

_"Hey" she said back._

_Raphael smiled and walked over to her, pulling her off the ledge and pressing his leathery lips to hers._

_"Been watchin' me long?" He asked._

_Sapphire shook her head before she wrapped her arms around the wide expanse of his body and looked into his eyes._

_"About five minutes give or take a few seconds" she replied._

_The red clad turtle smiled at her and kissed her again. Sapphire pulled away this time._

_"So...I've noticed that Leo's been looking at me strangely lately" she stated._

_This made Raphael look up at her and furrow his brow._

_"Really? In what way?" He asked._

_Sapphire shrugged and looked over to the blue clad turtle who was watching the TV. She then took Raph by the arm and led him away from the couch a little more in hope that Leo wouldn't hear anything that was being said._

_"Well, i-it's the same look that you get when you see me cooking cupcakes" she replied._

_Raphael thought about this and then his eyes opened wide, before he clenched his fists._

_"Why I oughta..." he began._

_Sapphire pulled his face back to hers and pressed her lips to his, which calmed him down a little._

_"I'm sure it's nothing Raph, please don't go fighting with your brother over a stupid glance" she pleaded._

_With one look into Sapphire's pleading green eyes, Raphael deflated and shook his head._

_"How d'ya do that?" He asked._

_Sapphire furrowed her brow in confusion._

_"Do what?" She questioned._

_Raphael gave a small smirk and cupped her face in his hands._

_"How d'ya turn me brain ta mush when ya give me the kicked-puppy look?" He asked._

_Sapphire chuckled at this and pressed her lips to his yet again._

_"Because you love me" she replied._

_The red clad turtle nodded._

_"Yer lucky that I do" he said._

It was a little awkward after that, every so often I'd catch Raph giving Leo evils and vice versa. Each time I caught Raphael, I'd give him a quick clip around the ear and he'd stop, but...it was becoming more and more frequent until the fight that had been slowly brewing actually erupted.

_Sapphire entered the lair, to see Raphael and Leonardo locked in a fierce brawl. She raised her eyebrow at the two of them, knowing that they fought every so often, but something seemed off about it this time. The way Donatello and Michaelangelo were trying and failing to pull Raphael off of Leonardo told her, that this fight wasn't one of the fights about leadership._

_"What the hell's going on?" She asked._

_Michaelangelo looked at her and then looked back down to his brothers and eventually, they managed to get the two apart. Raphael however was still trying to get at Leonardo and vice versa. Sapphire was about to ask again, when Master Splinter came out of the dojo._

_"Raphael, Leonardo enough!" He called._

_The two named turtles continued to glare at each other. That's when Sapphire decided to ask her question again._

_"I'll ask again, what the hell's going on here?" She asked._

_Donatello turned to Sapphire and walked over to her._

_"They were fighting...over...you" he replied._

_Sapphire looked at the two of them and felt anger rise up in her chest. Clinging to her bag, she walked over to Raphael and delivered a slap around his face, this sobered him up instantly._

_"You **promised** me you wouldn't go fighting with him about it!" She hissed._

_She then turned away and walked out of the lair, with all of them looking after her. Raphael then lowered his head._

I had been so angry that Raph had broken his promise that I'd gone back home and climbed onto the roof of my house to calm myself down. I couldn't believe that Raph had gone against what he had promised me and had indeed tackled his brother about the possibility of him having a crush on me. After I had calmed myself down, I don't remember much, because it had all been a blur after I'd gotten the phone call.

_"Hello?" Sapphire asked._

_The person on the other side didn't speak for a minute, but as Sapphire went to say 'hello' again, the person spoke._

**_"Are you Sapphire James?" _**_The caller asked._

_Sapphire raised an eyebrow and sat down on her bed._

_"This is she, who's calling?" She questioned._

_There was a tannoy announcement on the other line and the caller again didn't speak for several seconds._

**_"My name is Doctor Henry Ford, I'm a doctor at the Royal London hospital in England. Your parents Stanley Harold James and Sarah Amy James were brought in several moments ago" _**_he replied._

_Sapphire's heart sank; ever since she'd moved here to Manhattan, she, her parents and her little sister Sophia had kept in touch by way of telephone and letters with pictures attached to them._

_"What happened?" She asked._

_She heard the doctor sigh in an uncomfortable way._

**_"They were in a rather serious RTA, that's Road Traffic Accident. Your father sustained fatal injuries to the chest where your mother sustained a fatal injury to her thigh which severed the femoral artery. I...I am sorry for being the one to break the bad news to you, but your sister didn't want to be the bearer of bad news" _**_he replied._

_Sapphire felt tears running down her face; sure she hadn't seen her parents face to face in fifteen years, but she'd seen them from photos and seen her sister from photos as well._

_"O-okay, u-umm...i-is t-there anyone w-who c-can look after S-Sophia u-until I can get there?" She asked._

_She heard the doctor ask someone the exact question and heard the person say no before the doctor came back to the phone._

**_"I'm afraid not" _**_he replied._

_Sapphire nodded and went over to her computer and looked up flight tickets that went from NYC airport to London Heathrow the day after. Using the money her grandparents had left her after they'd passed on, she brought the ticket._

_"Okay, I can get there tomorrow, my flight's at 12pm so I'll be in London at 7pm, can you find someone who can look after Sophia until I get there?" She asked._

_The doctor once again talked to who Sapphire presumed to be Sophia._

**_"Sophia says that she can go and stay with a friend until then" _**_he said._

_Sapphire sighed and gave a small smile._

_"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can" she stated._

_Both then said their goodbyes and put the phones down._

After that conversation, I remember going into a state of shock for a few minutes, before I got up and pulled my suitcase down from the top shelf of my wardrobe. I remember that as I was packing it, I rang April to let her know what was going on.

**_"Hello?"_**_ April asked._

_Sapphire sniffled._

_"April, I need you to come over here" she replied._

_At the sound of Sapphire's tear-stained voice, April was instantly worried._

**_"What's happened?" _**_She asked._

_Sapphire sniffled again as she folded up a shirt and put it into the suitcase._

_"It's not really something I want to talk about over the phone...I-I just need to ask you something extremely important" she answered._

_Hearing April sigh on the end of the line brought more tears to Sapphire's eyes. She really needed support now._

_"Please April, I really need to do this" she said._

_April didn't answer straight away, but Sapphire heard Casey talking in the background and chuckled slightly._

_"Tell Casey it has nothing to do with Raph" she stated._

_The ex-reporter told her oaf of a boyfriend what Sapphire had said and then spoke to Sapphire herself._

**_"I'll be there in five" _**_she said._

_Sapphire gave a small smile._

_"Thanks April" she said._

At the time, I hadn't known how April would take to the news I had been about to tell her; but there was no way that I could go to England for god knows how long and leave my house to become an unoccupied squat for...well squatters.

_Sapphire had just finished packing when she heard the front door knock; rushing down the stairs and almost falling down them in the process, she got to the door and opened it to find, not only April, but Casey as well. She gave a small smile and let the two of them in, taking them up stairs to the bedroom and kitchen. She went into the bedroom and was followed by April who saw the suitcases and raised an eyebrow._

_"Are you going somewhere Sapphy?" She asked._

_Sapphire looked at her red-haired friend and nodded, wiping her nose in the back of her hand._

_"Yeah I...uh...I just got a phone call from a doctor at a hospital in England, my...uh...my parents were in a fatal car accident. My Sixteen year old sister's all alone and I don't want her to go into care, so I...I'm gonna have to go and look after her until she's old enough to live on her own" she explained._

_April instantly came up to Sapphire and wrapped her arms around the brown-haired woman._

_"I'm so sorry to hear that Sapphy, what do you need to ask me?" She asked._

_Sapphire looked at her and gave a small smile._

_"How would you like to live here for a couple of years? The mortgage is all paid for, my grandparents paid it off before they died" she said._

_April smiled and nodded._

_"Sure, wh-what do you want me to tell the guys?" She asked._

_Sapphire sighed and wiped her eyes with her fingertips._

_"Don't tell them what's going on, just tell them, I've had to go away for a while and that I said goodbye" she replied._

_Again April nodded and Sapphire smiled slightly._

_"Thanks April" she said._

_The red-head smiled back._

_"What time does your flight leave and when?" She questioned._

_Sapphire looked to the computer that was still on._

_"12pm tomorrow afternoon, but I have to be there by 9am" she replied._

_April nodded._

_"I'll be here at seven" she stated._

After everything had been sorted, I went to sleep in my bed for what would be the last time for two years, before I got up at 6am and got myself ready. I knew that it was probably wrong of me to not tell the turtles what was happening, but, it was something that they couldn't help with, even if they had tried. It's all kind of blurry now, but I do remember that everything was in a rush to be done before April got to the house.

_The front door was knocked and Sapphire hurried down the stairs and opened it giving a small smile to April._

_"Hey Sapphy" she said._

_Sapphire smiled again and hugged the woman._

_"Hey, ummm...ev-everything's all set" she stated._

_April nodded and closed the door as Sapphire walked up the stairs, before following._

_"Are you sure about me not telling the guys what's going on?" She asked._

_Sapphire nodded._

_"Yeah; I know that Raph's my boyfriend and all, but...he doesn't need to be worrying about me while I'm in England" she replied._

_April nodded and put her hand on her friend's shoulder._

When everything had been sorted, it was just gone 8am in the morning and I remember calling for a cab and booking it for twenty to 9 so I could get there three hours before my flight was due to leave. I remember how heartbreaking it had been to say goodbye to April, knowing that I wouldn't be seeing her or the turtles for two years. I remember getting to the airport and checking in and waiting for my flight and then boarding the flight. It was hard when I got back into England, because I had to get my dollars changed into Great British Pounds and then I had to get a cab to Central London, where I found my sister's friend's house.

_Sapphire knocked on the door, it was dark and the light came on before the door opened._

_"Hello, I'm Sophia's sister" she said._

_The woman gave a smile._

_"They're just walking home from school, you can go and meet them if you want" she stated._

_Sapphire smiled and thanked the woman, asking if she could leave her suitcase there, to which the woman said yes._

I remember finding the school route and hearing some voices. Two of them were female voices and the other three were male voices and they sounded pretty close, so I began to walk towards them. I began to run as I heard a scream, thinking that my sister was in trouble and I was glad that I had run when I saw that my sister and her friend were indeed in trouble.

_Scowling lightly, Sapphire blended into the shadows and crept closer, putting all she had learned into practice. She felt more confident now._

_"Attacking unarmed adversaries, while you yourselves are armed is considered dishonourable" she stated._

_Her voice was dark and low and she found herself briefly wondering when she became so brave as to use this kind of voice. It hadn't been her intention to come back to England and get into a fight, but trouble seemed to find her no matter where she was. She watched as the three men turned and looked around for the source of the dark and threatening voice._

_"What the...?" One asked._

_Sapphire looked at all three of them and raised an eyebrow._

_"It is advised that you step away from the girls and be on your way" she advised._

_All three men continued to look around and then one began to laugh._

_"It's **advised **that we step away from the girls? Wha'cha gonna do if we don't?" He asked._

_Sapphire briefly looked at him and decided to bluff her way out of this one._

_"Then I will have to hurt you" she stated._

_Again the man laughed, but his friends laughed with him and they all turned around towards the girls again and Sapphire gave a roll of her eyes before she sighed._

_"I warned you" she sighed._

_She then came out of hiding and put everything she'd been taught by Daichi-sensei and Master Splinter and attacked the three men, piling them up and then standing there in front of the girls as the three men got up and ran off._

_"Lets get outta here!" One cried._

_Sapphire watched the three men go and then turned towards the girls._

_"You girls alright?" She asked._

_The two nodded and when Sapphire stepped into the light, the one with dark blonde hair ran up to her and hugged her._

_"Sapphire!" She yelled._

_The brown-haired woman smiled and looked down at her sister._

_"Hello Sophie" she said._

I remember how happy my sister had been to see me for the first time face to face and I remember that we had gone back to her friend's house to get my suitcases and had then gone back to the house that our mother and father had lived in before they had died in that car crash. The only thing I hoped, was that the turtles understood that I'd had to do this.

_**~TMNT~**_

_**A/N: Alright peeps I am soooo sorry I didn't have this chapter up quickly, it was kinda hard to think of a way I could have Sapphire at home when she got the call about her parents. But...here it is and I hope that the long wait has been worth it for you. Just a quick warning for the next chapter, it will be two years on, so you won't get to see what Sapphire and Sophia get up to in England. I'd like to say thanks to my betas *Pin Up Strong Glamazon*, *Baby-kitsune9* and *flamedragon242* for helping me. I'd also like to say thanks too...**_

_**~ Ninja-warrior101  
**__**~ flamedragon242  
**__**~ baby-kitsune9  
**__**~ RaphLeo Rule  
**__**~ Grand Master Darkstorm  
**__**~ Belle-13-TMNT-lover  
**__**~ Kaaayyytteee  
**__**~ Syzygy101  
~ sweetsilent3  
~ Lady Minuialwen  
~ cook563  
~ WolfNinjaHiruka**_

_**For your wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me :)**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	9. Chapter Nine: Returning Home

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Cartoons – Ninja Turtles  
Disclaimer: I don't own Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey or any other character in TMNT. I just own Sapphire and her sister Sophia as well as the parents and grandparents.  
Genre(s): Romance/  
Pairing(s): Raphael/OC/Leonardo  
Rating for chapter: T  
Summary: "I used to think that maybe I'd found my place in the world, my little niche, a place that I could call home, where I belonged…" Sapphire's life has been turned upside down and inside out, will she be able to make it up to the two boys who love her?  
Title: Some things best forgotten  
Warning(s): **From now on, it'll be the 2007 movie turtles with some references of the 2003-2005 turtles**  
Notes: _Italics -_ story , Normal font - Narration, **Bold - **Flashback.

Chapter Nine: Returning Home

Spending two years in England after living in Manhattan all of my life was hard; my sister knew her way around and had to show me where everything was and how to do everything. But a couple of months after she turned Eighteen, it was time for me to go home, to where I actually _**felt**_ at home.

_"Are you sure about this Sapphy, going back to Manhattan I mean?" Sophia asked._

_Sapphire turned towards her sister and gave her a smile, putting her hand on her shoulder._

_"I have to Soph, Manhattan is my **home** where I belong" she replied._

_Sophia nodded, pulling her sister into a hug before letting her go._

_"When's your flight?" She questioned._

_Holding out the ticket, Sapphire showed her sister._

_"Tomorrow at 2pm, which means I have until 11am to be with you" she answered._

_Sophia again nodded and smiled._

_"Okay" she said._

To say that it was easy leaving my sister behind in England would be a lie, the amount of times I thought about going back and saying 'stuff it' to going back to Manhattan was unreal. But...I knew that I had to go back, because I had to make it up to all of the guys, but especially Raph and Leo. Three hours waiting for the flight, seven hours actually on the flight and then twenty minutes to get back to the house, where I put everything away and went out for a walk.

_"Sapphy...is that you?" A voice asked._

_Sapphire turned around to face one of her best female friends Jennifer._

_"It's me" she replied._

_Jennifer ran up to Sapphire and pulled her into a hug, of which the latter accepted and then the other woman pulled back._

_"You doing your Christmas shopping already?" Sapphire asked._

_Jennifer looked down to the bags in her hands and then chuckled, looking back up to Sapphire._

_"No, it's Jake's birthday, he's having a party with some friends and Cowabunga Carl, the new party turtle in town" she replied._

_Sapphire thought about that...turtle huh? Well, Raphael's definitely out of the question for **that** role, Leonardo wouldn't do anything like that and Donatello's far too brainy for something like that, which left only...Michaelangelo._

_"Hello...Earth to Sapphy!" Jennifer called._

_The brown-haired woman shook her head and looked back at her friend._

_"Sorry, went into Sapphy world for a minute then, what did you say?" She asked._

_Jennifer chuckled and gave a smile before repeating what she'd just said._

_"I said...do you wanna come? Think of it as a homecoming party for you as well" she replied._

_Sapphire smiled._

_"Thanks Jen" she said._

After the party had finished, I walked outside and waited for this new party turtle by his van. I didn't have to wait long for the driver to come to his vehicle. His head turned towards me and I knew that he was looking at me, looking me over.

_"Nice night out isn't it?" Sapphire asked._

_The turtle turned his head towards her and nodded._

_"I guess" he replied._

_Sapphire sighed and pushed off the wall she was leant against, turning towards him she uncrossed her arms._

_"Why're you doing this Mikey, it's not like you?" She asked._

_The party turtle stepped into the shadows and Sapphire saw him take his helmet off._

_"You left us Sapphy, we all had to find something to take our minds off of it" he replied._

_Sapphire sighed and looked down._

_"I know Mikey, but you **have** to understand. My parents died in a car crash, leaving my Sixteen year old sister alone. And I had to go and look after her, because she needed someone to take care of her and with no other family, I was the only one who could go and take care of her" she said._

_Michaelangelo looked up and though there was understanding in his eyes, there was also sadness in his eyes._

_"You could've told Raph, he's been different since you left, sure he eats and drinks and everything, but...now...he just sleeps all day" he stated._

_Sapphire raised an eyebrow._

_"So what does he do at night?" She asked._

_Michaelangelo shrugged and Sapphire nodded._

_"Alright, I'll try and see him tonight, just uh...just don't tell any of the others that I'm back, I wanna tell 'em myself" she said._

_Michaelangelo nodded and Sapphire walked away._

I couldn't believe things had gone so downhill with the guys since I left, but there it was. I didn't know what Leo was doing, I didn't know what Donnie was doing but Raph was definitely doing something odd. So...the next night I went up to the roof of the house and then moved across some, wondering whether Raphael would actually come or not. I had found out what Leo was doing and what Donnie was doing, so it definitely meant that it was Raph who was this mysterious **_NightWatcher._**

_"You often come out here lady?" A voice asked._

_Sapphire gave a small sad smile as she looked down._

_"I'm sure if I did, then you'd have noticed me Raph" she replied._

_The figure stopped as if in confusion and again Sapphire sighed sadly._

_"I'm not stupid Raph, Donnie's doing a tech support thing, Leo's AWOL and Mikey's Cowabunga Carl" she said._

_With everything that she'd been taught during the time she'd lived here, she managed to feel the giant metal turtle tense up._

_"Ya left us, ya left **me**! We 'ad no way of knowin' whether you were gonna come back'r not. I thought fer a long time that yer leavin' was 'cause of what happened between Me an' Leo, but April set us straight. Ya didn't even say goodbye Sapphy!" He yelled._

_Sapphire got up and looked at him, a heat in her gaze that was never there before._

_"I **did **say goodbye, I asked April to pass on the message. I'm sorry if I couldn't do it personally, I had to get a flight that left at 12, which meant I had to be at the airport by 9" she stated._

_Raphael walked up to her and pointed a finger at her._

_"Ya could've said goodbye **before** you went ta sleep fer the night" he growled._

_Sapphire pushed his hand away._

_"Yeah, I could've...but I didn't because I didn't want you worrying about me" she hissed._

_Raphael snorted and shook his head._

_"Well, ya didn't accomplish **that** mission very well did ya? I was worried half ta death because of ya" he stated._

_Sapphire rolled her eyes._

_"Whaddya want Raph, an apology?" She asked._

_Raphael looked at her and nodded his head along with a shrug._

_"Would be nice" he replied._

_Sapphire narrowed her eyes at him and walked up to him._

_"Alright, here's your apology. I'm **sorry** for getting into trouble when I was a little girl, I'm **sorry** that I always needed your help, I'm **sorry** that I intruded in your lives and made friends with all of you, I'm **sorry** for even **entertaining** thoughts about maybe you and I could be together and I'm **sorry** that I even fell in love with you. There, that better?" She asked._

_Raphael stood there, shocked about what she had just said; did she really mean all of that? As he was about to say something Sapphire spoke again._

_"I'm glad Raph, because no matter what happens in life, whether you and I do get back together, if we possibly have sex and if we have a child together, I will do what I did two years ago in a heartbeat. I will gladly leave all of you for two years to look after a family member, **gladly**. You know why?" She questioned._

_The giant metal turtle shook his head and Sapphire gave a small smile._

_"Because blood's **thicker** than water, my **family** comes **before** friends and comes **before** boyfriends. I'm sorry if you don't feel that way about **your** family, but that's the way I do about mine and if you don't like it, well, that's just a bit of tough shit ain't it" she said._

_She then turned back towards the way she had come, standing there and looking over her shoulder at Raphael._

_"I thought you'd understand because you have siblings of your own but...oh yeah, I asked April **not** to tell you why I left didn't I? Well, here's the reason. My mother and my father died in a car crash, leaving my **S****ixteen **year old sister alone with nowhere to live, no money coming in and no-one to look after her. Without any immediate family in the area, I was the only one who could go and look after her until she was Eighteen and could earn money and get a place of her own. If you were in my place, wouldn't **you** have done the same thing?" She asked._

_She didn't wait for an answer, she just went back to her house and shut the window, locking it, leaving Raphael on the roof thinking about what she'd just said._

Over the next few nights, I had tried my best to stay away from Raph and do whatever I needed to do around the streets and get back home. I had been surprised at how April had kept the place clean, but somehow the wonderous woman had done it. It was on one particular night that April came back to the house, that I had accidently scared her. I remember having to block a barrage of attacks and had landed on the floor on my back after she'd swept my feet out from under me.

_"April...it's me!" Sapphire yelled._

_The sword that was at her throat came up and the light went on as Casey came into the room. April looked down at the brown-haired woman and gave an apoligetic glance, before it turned into one of shock and surprise. Pulling Sapphire up by the arm, April pulled her best female friend into a hug._

_"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sapphy, I thought you were an intruder" she cried._

_Sapphire chuckled and hugged the red-haired woman back._

_"Well, it's nice to know that my house was well protected. been getting some lessons from Master Splinter?" She asked._

_April let the brown-haired woman go and nodded._

_"Yeah, I wanted to be able to...fit in...with the guys...yanno" she replied._

_Sapphire nodded._

_"I understand that, you didn't wanna be a damsel in distress anymore" she stated._

_April nodded and gave a small smile._

_"The guys missed you y'know" she said._

_The brown-haired woman nodded and looked down._

_"I know, I bumped into Mikey a few nights ago and bumped into Raph the night after. It's safe to say that Raphael wasn't very happy about my abrupt disappearance" she stated._

_April sighed and put her hand on her friend's shoulder._

_"He'll come 'round sapphy, he needs a bit of time" she said._

_Sapphire smiled and nodded._

_"So...I hear that you've been doing some work in the forests" she quipped._

April told me everything that had happened in the two years I had been gone, from Raph getting all worked up about my disappearance, Leo's training trip that was only supposed to last a year to actually seeing Leo in the forest of where she had been and talking with him and had asked him to come home. In all honesty, it stung to know that both Raph and Leo thought my disappearance had something to do with their little tiff over me, but I guess I should've thought of that before I left.

_**TMNT**_

_**A/N: Alright, I'm sorry that you didn't get to see more, myself and one of my betas decided to end the chapter where it has ended, that way it's gonna help me to figure out what to write next. I just want to say thank you to all of you who have given me support for this story, it's really helpful of you and I'm glad that you all like it. **_

_**To be quite honest, when I first started this story, I thought to myself 'people're gonna hate it, I'm gonna get nothing but flames for it' but I was really surprised when people reveiwed saying that they actually liked it and that they wanted to see more. You guys have no idea how encouraging your reviews are to an 18 year old girl who has ADHD and ASD, they're really helpful.**_

_**I'd also like to say thanks to my betas *Pin Up Strong Glamazon*, *Baby-kitsune9* and *flamedragon242* for helping me make this story into one that doesn't have many grammatical or spelling errors and for helping me with the plot line. I'd ask them if they think something's alright in the plot or not and more often than not, they'll tell me the truth or go on ahead and edit it for me. So a big thanks to you three as well.**_

_**I expect you're all thinking that because of this long speech, the story's gonna end in the next chapter; the truth is...I don't know if it is or not. But never fear if it does, I DO have a sequel planned out...in my heavily crowded brain, but I'm sure I can sieve through the muddle and fish the plotline out for you all. **_

_**Anyway...I'd like to say thanks to...**_

_**~ Ninja-warrior101  
**__**~ flamedragon242  
**__**~ baby-kitsune9  
**__**~ RaphLeo Rule  
**__**~ Grand Master Darkstorm  
**__**~ Belle-13-TMNT-lover  
**__**~ Kaaayyytteee  
**__**~ Syzygy101  
~ sweetsilent3  
~ Lady Minuialwen  
~ cook563  
~ WolfNinjaHiruka**_

_**For your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me, and I'm not just saying that because I'm one of those people who're like 'EEEEKKKK I GOT A REVIEW!', even though I AM one of those people, but the thanks I'm giving you guys is actually coming straight from the bottom of my heart. Without you guys, my reviewers and readers, I doubt as if I'd be where I am now. Truth is, I'm actually working on a few books to put in the stores, the only problem with that is finishing the books, finding the money to get it published and then actually finding the publisher. But don't worry, one day I'll have my books on sale for you all to read. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks again peeps :)**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	10. Chapter Ten: Better In Time

Author: Vampirerex1  
Category: Cartoons – Ninja Turtles  
Disclaimer: I don't own Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey or any other character in TMNT. I just own Sapphire and her sister Sophia as well as the parents and grandparents.  
Genre(s): Romance/  
Pairing(s): Raphael/OC/Leonardo  
Rating for chapter: T  
Summary: "I used to think that maybe I'd found my place in the world, my little niche, a place that I could call home, where I belonged…" Sapphire's life has been turned upside down and inside out, will she be able to make it up to the two boys who love her?  
Title: Some things best forgotten  
Warning(s): Mature content  
Notes: _Italics -_ story , Normal font - Narration, **Bold - **Flashback.

Chapter Ten: Better in time

The weeks passed after the altercation on top of the roof between Raphael and I and every time I thought about it, I never managed to get it out of my mind that Raphael had actually been worried about me. Sitting in my house with April and Casey living with me too was pretty much a constant reminder of the now...practically non-existent relationship between me and Raphael. I remember sitting in my room one night with tears rolling down my face when April had come in and I remember her sitting down on my bed with me and pulling me into a hug.

_April and Sapphire sat there on the bed, Sapphire's head buried in April's chest as the latter rubbed up and down her arm._

_"It'll sort itself out Sapphy, don't you worry about it" April said._

_Sapphire sniffled and shook her head._

_"No it won't April, you know it won't. Raph's too hard headed for that. I need to talk to him" she said._

_April looked down at the brown haired woman and gave a kind smile._

_"Are you sure?" She asked._

_Sapphire nodded and then sat up, wiping her face off before taking a deep breath._

_"Yeah; I mean...Raph's not the NightWatcher anymore right? So he should be in the lair. The thing is getting him to actually talk with me" she replied._

_April gave a small smile._

_"I could help with that if you want" She said._

_Sapphire looked at her._

_"How?" She asked._

_April grinned mischievously._

I hadn't known what she had been planning, all I had known was that she had been planning something that was probably going to be getting either me or Raph to do something against our will.

_Sapphire was laying in her bed when she heard her window opening and closing. She turned over to see a figure stood there, she recognised it easily with the way it was stood._

_"R-Raph?" She asked._

_The figure gave one curt nod, not moving, that is until Sapphire got up and threw herself at him, hugging him. He just stood there, not hugging back, just as still as a statue._

_"April said you wanted ta talk ta me" he replied._

_Sapphire pulled herself from the hug and she sighed, she put her hands on his crossed arms and pulled them a little. He let her move them and looked away from her as she took his hands in her own._

_"Raph, I'm so sorry. Those things I said that night on that rooftop, I didn't mean them" she said._

_Raphael looked at her and his eyes showed his hurt._

_"Ya hurt me Sapphy. Ya hurt me by leavin', but then ta say what ya said on that roof, it hurt bad" he stated._

_Sapphire looked up at him again, tears in her eyes._

_"I'm so sorry. I-I didn't wanna go, and I wish now I had said goodbye and told you why I was going" she said._

_She bowed her head and started to cry. She then felt him take one of his hands away before she felt it under her chin. She lifted her head as he prompted and was surprised when she felt his lips on hers._

_"Yer back now, that's all that matters right?" He asked._

_Sapphire smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, one which he returned._

After that night, things started looking up for Raphael and I. We stayed in, watched movies with one another and I cooked him some food sometimes, it was like we were having dates still. Of course, in between of continuing my training and seeing Raphael, I was keeping in touch with my sister in England via video link on the computer and via phone.

_Sapphire was talking on the computer via video link with her sister._

**_"So when do I get to meet this handsome boyfriend of yours?"_**_Sophia asked._

_Sapphire__ chuckled as she unpacked the recently brought clothes from the bags that she had on her bed._

_"It all depends on him Sophia. If he wants you to meet him, I'll let you meet him. If not, that's his decision" she said._

_Sophia pouted a little and Sapphire chuckled a little._

**_"But that might take forever!" _**_Sophia whined._

_Sapphire chuckled more and stopped what she was doing._

_"Well, I'll see what I can do, but no promises" she said._

_Sophia did a little jump for joy from where she was sat and then Sapphire heard a knock on the window._

_"Listen Soph, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow yeah?" She asked._

_Sophia nodded and both said goodbye before Sapphire shut the computer down and opened the window._

_"Hey handsome" she said._

_Raphael smiled and her and pecked her on the lips before she moved back to let him climb through her window. He sat down on her bed and watched her as she put her clothing away, before she came back and sat next to him on the bed._

_"How've you been?" She asked._

_The darker green turtle smiled and winked at her._

_"Yanno, the usual. Gettin' inta fights with Leo, trainin', bein' a hothead" he replied._

_Sapphire chuckled a little._

_"You?" He asked._

_She looked at him and gave a small smile._

_"Talking with April and Casey, buying new clothes, putting them away, talking to my sister and then...thinking about you" she answered._

_This time Raphael chuckled and pulled her into a hug._

I guess after we made up and everything, mine and Raphael's relationship was rapidly progressing to the heavy petting stage. I had to admit, it was kinda weird for me, doing all that, seeing as I'd never had a hand between my legs other than my own.

_Raphael and Sapphire were laying on Sapphire's bed kissing. Raphael was laying half on, half off of Sapphire and his hands were almost everywhere. Sapphire let out a moan when his hand rubbed up to her clothed breast._

_"You like that?" Raphael asked._

_Sapphire nodded and he did it again, causing her to moan again. He began to kiss her again as his hand wandered south, beginning to rub her between the legs through her jeans. This caused her to gasp and Raphael stopped._

_"What is it?" He asked._

_Sapphire looked at him and blushed._

_"I've never felt anything like that before" she replied._

_Raphael raised an eye ridge._

_"Did it feel good?" He asked._

_Sapphire nodded and Raphael smiled, doing it again. Sapphire moaned and then she felt her jeans being undone and heard the zipper._

_"What're you doing?" She asked._

_Raphael looked up and smiled at her._

_"Shhh...it's alright. It'll feel better without the jeans" he answered._

_Still a little apprehensive, Sapphire gave a small nod and let him do whatever he was doing. She felt him touch her there again and she gasped louder, blushing when she felt a rush of warm wetness flood that area._

_"Oh my god, do that again!" She exclaimed._

_He did it again and she gasped with a moan this time and her head was thrown back into the pillows._

It had felt weird, having Raphael touch me down there, I remember feeling pure embarrassment when he took my panties off and began to rub me there with his bare flesh touching mine. It was even worse when he lowered his head to my most sensitive part. But all that feeling washed away when I felt his tongue on me, dear god, I'll never forget the feeling it gave me.

_"Oh my god Raph!" Sapphire moaned._

_Raphael smiled from where he was, licking her there again and listening to her reaction, which happened to be another moan. He continued to do this until she reached her peak and then he lapped up all of her juices, coming back up and smacking his lips together. Sapphire blushed deeply and he gave a smile, wiping his lips off before he reached up to kiss her. She kissed him back, pulling away slightly at the taste of herself._

_"Ewww!" She exclaimed._

_Raphael chuckled and then lay down next to her. She lay there panting, before she sat up. Raphael went to ask her what she was doing, until he felt her hand on his plastron. He felt her hand move downwards and he sat up, grabbing her hand in his own._

_"You don't have to" he said._

_Sapphire looked up at him and smiled._

_"I want to" she urged._

_Raphael nodded and lay back down, letting her do whatever she was going to do. He gasped as he felt her hand reach between his legs, it may not be where his genitalia lay, but it was still a sensitive place. He felt her hand go lower and closed his eyes, allowing his tail to drop. He heard her gasp and got ready to run off when he felt her hand on his turtlehood. A strangled moan escaped his throat and she looked at him._

_"Are you alright?" She asked._

_Raphael nodded and gripped the sheets in his hands. He tried not to buck his hips as she began to slowly move her hand up and down his length. _

_"Am I doing it right?" She asked._

_Again he nodded, but his hand came down and tightened her hand around him._

_"A lil tighter" he replied._

_Sapphire nodded and let him guide her hand into doing what he liked, once he thought she was sure, he let her hand go and she did it by herself until he came with a loud, strangled groan. He heard Sapphire make a noise._

_"Oh...so that's what happens when you play with it for long enough" she said._

_This caused Raphael to laugh loudly and pull her to him._

After that, we got used to what each other liked and didn't like. It went on like this for a few more weeks until I found myself ready to actually...allow him to make me his. It was a few weeks before Christmas that I decided that I would give him my innocence. But of course, I had no way of showing him that I wanted him to have my virginity and I wasn't just going to go up to him and say 'Hey Raph, wanna have sex with me?'. That would kill me, so I asked April.

_"Just be yourself sweetheart. If it happens, then it happens, if not then you can lead up to it. Drop subtle hints" she said._

_Sapphire raised an eyebrow._

_"You mean I should lay on my bed, in just my underwear and let that tell him?" She asked._

_April laughed and shook her head._

_"Just talk to him about it sweetie, that's all you can do" she said._

_Sapphire nodded and walked out of the lounge, going up to her room._

In the end, I did decide to take April's advice and talked with Raphael about the possibility of having sex with him. At first he was worried that he'd pressured me into wanting to have it, but I had assured him that I had made up my mind of my own free will and he had hugged me and we had kissed. Of course, it took a few more days of heavy petting until he actually began to take it that far.

_Sapphire and Raphael were kissing again on Sapphire's bed, so far, Sapphire had lost her shirt and her bra and Raphael was now kissing down her neck and to her breasts. He moved over to one of her rosy nipples and took it into his mouth, this made Sapphire gasp and moan as she put her hand on his head. Raphael chuckled a little and began to suck and lightly nibble on the rosy bud, before going over to the other one and giving it the same treatment. _

_Soon Sapphire was completely naked before him and he was just sat between her legs looking at and admiring her body. she went to cover herself up but he stopped her._

_"Don't...yer beautiful" he said._

_Sapphire blushed and Raphael smiled, leaning over her and kissing her. She kissed him back and reached up, taking his eye mask off, before trailing her hands down and untying the tie at his waist. He had already removed his weapons, so with that gone, he too was naked._

_"You're still handsome" she said._

_He smiled and then leaned down to kiss her again, he let his tail drop and his hand went down to between her legs and began to rub her there, making her gasp and moan. Soon she felt something at her entrance._

_"This' gonna hurt for a few minutes, but it'll be over soon alright?" He asked._

_Sapphire nodded and Raphael slowly pushed himself into her, she gasped in pain and a few tears slid down her face, tears that Raphael kissed away._

_"It's alright, I'm sorry" he said._

_She nodded and when he was almost fully inside her, he stopped and looked at her face. He waited for a while, keeping very still so that she had a chance to adjust to his size. All the while he was kissing all over her face and whispering comforting nothings to her. After a few minutes, Sapphire began to wiggle her hips, signalling to him that she was ready for him to start moving, so he carefully pulled himself almost all the way out, before he plunged himself back into her, making her gasp._

_"You alright?" He asked._

_Sapphire nodded and he did it again, making her gasp again. Soon, he was thrusting into her slowly and deeply and she was moaning along with him at the feeling of it. It wasn't long until she came around him and he gave a few more thrusts before pulling himself out and spilling himself into his hand. He rolled off of her and they both lay there panting._

_"Wow" Sapphire said._

_Raphael chuckled._

_"I second that comment" he said._

For my first time, I had always thought that it was going to be wonderful, that it was going to be romantic and sweet and nice. If I said that it wasn't nice, I'd be lying, but...to be honest, sex wasn't what everyone and every book made it out to be, I guess we never can really escape our animalistic roots. Every so often, I still remember what happened with my parents, what happened with Sophia and what happened between Raphael and I on that rooftop, but as an old saying goes...

Some things are best left forgotten.

_**~TMNT~**_

_**A/N: Tadaaa! I am so sorry I left this for so long, but I really couldn't think of anything for a while. But...now I have and I'm sad to have to tell you, that this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing on this story, it's been a pleasure writing it for you, to read all your wonderful reviews and to see that even in my long absence from this story, people were still reading it.**_

_**I'm not gonna get all gooey on you, because this probably isn't going to be the first and last story with Raphael and Sapphire, I might do a sequel if people really want me to do one. If not then...I guess this'll be goodbye from me for the TMNT genre. I really hope I managed to keep Sapphire and Raphael in character throughout this chapter having not been on it for a while and having not watched TMNT in a while either. It also occurred to me, that the only time we ever saw Raph's softer side was when Leo was hurt in Tales of Leo, but I hope I did a good job. I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story and **__**I'd also like to say thanks to my betas *Pin Up Strong Glamazon*, *Baby-kitsune9* and *flamedragon242* for helping me make this story into one that doesn't have many grammatical or spelling errors and for helping me with the plot line. I'd ask them if they think something's alright in the plot or not and more often than not, they'll tell me the truth or go on ahead and edit it for me. So a big thanks to you three as well.**_ I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

_**Anyhow, I would like to gladly say...J'AI FINIS VOUS ET BONNE NUIT REMERCIER!**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


End file.
